


i might have felt it once or twice

by kamyams (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Getting Together, Kingsman AU, Kissing, M/M, a bit of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 09:46:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6951361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kamyams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kingsman AU.<br/>Kuroo is just as reckless as usual and Kei can't help but to worry for him. However, it gets to the point that Kuroo's safety becomes his main concern.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i might have felt it once or twice

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, Kingsman AU here because I honestly just watched the movie AND saw amazing art for it so I think it was fate. :)  
> (here's the art,,,https://twitter.com/natsu04hiko/status/734460718741749761/photo/1)  
> (pls look, there is another. just look at all of their kurotsukki please)  
> (how tf did this get to 3k, forgive me)

Kei sighed as he wiped his forehead and tentatively removed his camera glasses for his normal prescription ones to avoid a headache because of the switch. Headquarters was bustling with recent Kingsmen returning from missions and handing in reports to Akaashi. He was probably scowling by now with the influx of information he would have to sort through later and Kei felt bad for him. However, he had his own responsibilities to take care of. Such as tearing a new one into the reckless Kingsman he had been paired with today. Of course he wasn’t able to do it during the mission, too busy trying to dodge fucking bullets.

He walked into one of the many resting rooms that most of the spies went into directly after reporting and his eyes expertly scanned the room for this former partner, eyes narrowing as he zeroed in on unkempt hair.

“Ah, Percival, a word?”

He tried to soften the razor sharp edge his words carried but couldn’t help the way his mouth curled into a sarcastic, cruel smile.

The Kingsman looked up and grinned more sinisterly than the original Cheshire cat.

“Lancelot, a word with me? My, I must have done something awfully naughty for your attention.”

Kei’s frozen smile stayed put despite the urge to snarl at the man.

“A word Percival. Please.”

The man rose from his seated position, legs stretching and large, capable hands pulling at his suit jacket.

He nodded to the other man conversing in the room before heading out of the door, Percival, or casually known as Kuroo Tetsurou, diligently followed him out and into the hallway.

Kei wasted no time as he turned on the other man, honey colored eyes glinting like shards of yellow sapphire.

“What you pulled in Beijing was _unacceptable._ It was reckless and brash and could have damn well cost us our lives. I value your assistance in missions _to an extent_ so I opted out of including it in my report, but pull that stunt again and I will not hesitate next time.”

His chest was heaving by the time he was done and he felt a flare of anger rise in him as Kuroo lifted his brows at his rant.

“Well I didn’t leave it out of my report, I don’t know why you would. It got the job done didn’t it?”

Kei curled his lip up in a snarl.

“It endangered our lives! There were other, _safer_ options to choose from, I’m sure.”

Kuroo crossed his arms and Kei watched him push his tongue against the inside of his lower lip before meeting his eyes again.

“Well, I assume so. My sincerest, deepest apologies Kei. It won’t happen again.”

Kei blinked at the easy admission and anxiously adjusted his suit jacket. He didn’t expect an apology so easily and he began to feel a bit silly at his outburst. It must be the adrenaline still affecting his system. Kuroo’s eyes shined sincerely and Kei coughed.

“As long as we have an understanding. I-I apologize for my anger, it was unprofessional.”

Kuroo grinned and waved a hand flippantly.

“Hey, no worries. I can understand. You must have been a bit afraid for a fellow.”

Kei choked, face heating up at the mostly true assumption. His lips tightened to a strict line on his face and his head twitched stiffly, though he was obviously going for a nod.

“I would rather avoid any unnecessary causalities is all.” Kuroo nodded, lips pursed as if he were containing a rather ill placed laugh and Kei frowned, embarrassment infiltrating his very being.

“Yes, we wouldn’t want that. It’s been a rather nice talk Lancelot, however, I would like a shower. Allow me to take my leave.”

He smiled and left Kei with a heavy pat on the shoulder as he passed the doorway to the rest area, shouting a goodbye to several of the other men before continuing on to the temporary barracks.

Kei grinded his teeth together, still mostly unhappy with the outcome of the conversation, although he got what he initially wanted. A rather heartfelt apology.

He clenched and unclenched his hands before letting out a breath and heading to his own barrack so he could gather his things.

His fear for the other Kingsman was well placed though, seeing as how he’s heard of other life-threatening stunts he’s performed while on missions. It’s as if the man has no qualms about the means he takes to complete a mission. Some of the things he’s heard makes Kei want to shiver as images run through his head of what could have happened if something went wrong.

He knows Kingsmen are supposed to be willing to do anything in order to save another life and complete a mission, but the things Kuroo Tetsurou does make him shudder.

He sighs as he unlocks the room and sets about with putting his things in his bag.

Hopefully he won’t have to worry about it again and Tetsurou will continue being paired with men just like him, like that Bokuto fellow.

++++++++

Kei understands the statement, “spoke too soon” but this was taking things much too far.

He swore as he raced down a dreary hallway, alit with the sounds of bullets ricocheting off the walls and nipping at his suit pants. He heard a crazed laugh and briefly glanced to his side to see Kuroo dodging bullets expertly and even returning a few shots that land not from luck, but from experience.

He looked forward and another curse slipped from his lips as he began shooting at the window that blocked their pathway seconds before he felt the impact of crashing through the razor sharp shards of glass and down into the street below.

Kuroo aimed a few more shots at the window before tugging at Kei’s sleeve, directing him hurriedly to the gunshot ridden car that was so nicely parked right next to their landing spot.

In the next few seconds the car was hotwired and they were speeding down the street, their huffing breaths the only sound other than the roaring of the car’s engine.

Kei leaned his head back on the headrest with a thump and felt the familiar heat of anger spread in his chest. He was too tired at the moment though, and settled for digging his nails into the leather of his seat.

He closed his eyes, waiting for the moment when his heart would cease its insistent thumping.

When he opened them, they were slowing to a stop in front of their original rendezvous spot. Kuroo got out with an exhale and Kei rushed to get out of the car, anger guiding his movements as he slammed the car door shut.

He knew the other man was ready for him because his hands were raised in a placating manner.

“Now Kei-“

“Don’t you ‘now Kei’ me you utter buffoon. What was that? That’s what I was talking about, those kind of stunts! I was fine, your interference was unneeded!”

Kuroo rolled his eyes.

“I could tell he was catching onto you Kei, I had to-“

“No! No no no! You don’t deviate from the plan Kuroo, that’s why we form a ‘plan’! To prevent this!”

Kei’s words were spat in so much anger he was seeing red and he knew Kuroo could tell. He breathed roughly through his nose, hands clenched so hard he knew the imprints of his nails would need some type of anti-septic. With every word he was advancing on Kuroo until he had his hands wrapped in his suit jacket and was snarling in his face.

“That was dangerous Tetsurou! Dangerous, don’t you understand!?”

Kuroo stood still, eyes searching Kei’s intently before he shut his. Kei bit his lip and was ready to go on another rampage when arms wrapped around his waist and Kuroo was resting his forehead on his shoulder. He jumped at the unexpected movement.

“Okay, I’m sorry. It’s okay. I’m sorry-“

Kei blinked, surprised at the turn of events, inhaling the smell of gunpowder and the building’s mildewed smell from Kuroo’s hair.

He let out a shuddering breath and rested his own forehead on the tattered material of Kuroo’s shoulder, his chest tightening painfully as the night’s activities came back to him in a rush.

Images of Kuroo being held at gunpoint as he swooped in to take the attention off of Kei, the choking panic he had felt as he watched the gunman’s finger tighten on the trigger a second before Kuroo moves and counters with a shot of his own, right between the man’s eyes.

He squeezes his eyes shut tighter.

“Don’t do that again, do you hear me? At least not with me. I don’t want to go to sleep with the image of your death on the inside of my eyelids.”

His words were raw, a tightness to them that made them all the more unlike Kei.

He let out a shuddering breath and pulled from Kuroo’s arms, his hands releasing his suit jacket and arms wrapping around himself.

“I’m leaving in my own car.”

Then he turned away, walking to the shed that contained both his and Kuroo’s initial get away cars.

Kuroo didn’t protest whatsoever and didn’t make to stop Kei when he raced from the area like a bat out of hell to headquarters.

++++++++

After giving in his report, he didn’t see Kuroo much after that.

He cursed himself a thousand times for it, but he didn’t include Kuroo’s rash actions from the mission and immediately went to his room for his things before leaving for his own, personal, _safe_ home.

He’s sure that Kuroo was already being sent on more missions; he probably requested that he not be paired with Kei because who wants some kind of babysitter while they do the thing they love?

It’s a week after that last mission and he’s utilizing one of this ‘vacation days’, making tea in his kitchen while Tas, his Alaskan malamute, rubbed her cold nose against his knee.

He tutted at her cutely, smiling as she followed him into his sitting room. He was just setting down his tea when his doorbell rang.

Years of training took over and his hand grabbed the nearest gun as he checked his surveillance camera near the front door.

He squinted at the grainy image in disbelief.

“Kuroo?”

He placed the gun back into its hiding place and traipsed out of the room to answer the door.

As soon as he was opening the door he was reminded of his state of undress; sleeping shorts and a thin tank top with an open robe. The door was swinging open and he was suddenly staring into Kuroo’s amber eyes as he hurriedly tied the robe close.

“Ah. Kuroo. Good evening. Was there something you needed?”

He knew Kuroo could sense that he was out of breath and was glad when it wasn’t mentioned.

Kuroo smiled instead and presented a white box that Kei eyed with mistrust.

“Got something for ya, can I come in?”

Kei narrowed his eyes suspiciously but nodded and moved to let the other inside.

He shut and locked the door as Kuroo simply made himself at home, which including hanging his own jacket up and moving toward what he must have felt was the kitchen area. Which was correct.

He set the box on the bar counter and turned to Kei.

Kei met his gaze coolly.

“Well, how have you been? Haven’t seen you in a little bit.”

Kei shrugged before realizing that didn’t explain much and cleared his throat roughly.

“I’ve been taking advantage of the vacation days I’ve let accumulate.”

 Kuroo lifted a shoulder and said, “Eh”. Kei’s mouth dipped into a frown but before he could offer a rebuttal, Kuroo grinned at him.

“Bet you can’t wait to get back out there huh?”

Kei shook his head, though he was more worried about that fact that the other Kingsman could read him so easily, since he was indeed beginning to feel a bit stir crazy.

At that moment, Tas came trotting from the sitting room, tail wagging lazily as she greeted Kuroo easily, nudging her nose against his leg. She then huffed and sat by his leg, her bright blue eyes meeting Kei’s as he glared playfully at her.

“Traitor.”

Kuroo laughed.

“I’ve always been good with animals, don’t feel too bad.”

Kei waved the words away and pointed to the box.

“And that is?”

Kuroo’s eyes brightened as he seemed to remember he even brought it and quickly uncovered it.

“My way of saying ‘I’m super super sorry and I really want you to forgive me because I love going on missions with you’ ha.”

Kei was too entranced with the cake sitting in front of him in all its strawberry and sponge cake beauty. However, he wasn’t fascinated for long and glared at Kuroo.

“Who told you?”

“I bribed Akaashi.”

Kei huffed and mumbled another ‘traitor’ under his breath before rising to get plates.

“Well, I’m sure you’re aware that you won’t be taking any of this home then.” He could feel Kuroo’s eyes on him as he opened the cabinets and produces two plates and two forks along with a cake cutting knife. When he turned around, he could feel the heat that had moved to his face and placed the plates on the counter as Kuroo rose to cut their slices.

++++++

Kei still thinks about that night even after he gives up on trying to take a vacation and goes back to headquarters two days later. He’s being issued his next mission when he realizes he hadn’t seen Kuroo since that night. He didn’t want to ask Akaashi though, and instead moved to the resting area where he knew Bokuto would be.

“Galahad?”

Bokuto turned to him, his eyes a bit tired but his smile bright as ever.

“Hey there Lancelot, whatcha need?”

Kei shuffled his folder in his hands.

“Is Percival on a mission right now?”

Bokuto’s eyes suddenly portrayed sadness and he gestured behind him.

“Uh, no. He…got put in the infirmary. A rather nasty run in with some people with some type of brain frying device. He’s been there for the last day and a half. Room 213.”

Kei is out and down the hall as soon as the last number is uttered, his heart is pounding in his chest like a large drum and his ears are blocking out everything except “213”.

His hands are shaking when he makes it to the room and without a thought he’s bursting in, the blinding whiteness of the medical equipment making him sick. And there Kuroo is, lying in the middle of it all, tubes and straps protruding from him like a machine.

He feels as if he might throw up.

Pressing a shaking hand to his stomach, he steps into the room, letting the door close behind with a small click. Standing by Kuroo’s bed, he notices the reddened, raw skin around his temples and forehead not covered by the bandages. His skin is a sickly pale, almost see through around his eyes.

His lips are pale and chapped and tight, so unlike the grin he usually wears that Kei has to press a finger to them to see if they are really his.

His heart aches at the sight and he gnaws his lip raw.

“I told you not to do it again didn’t I? I should have said not at all…fuck.”

He sat down, hips already starting to ache at the uncomfortable plastic mold yet he plans to not move until he’s told as he takes Kuroo’s limp hand in his own and presses the cool skin to his own heated forehead.

And he does. Sits there until it’s damn near midnight and the nurse is telling him that he can’t sleep there and that he’d have to move to the barracks for the night.

It hurts to leave Kuroo’s side when the Kingsman had been by his side so many times before but he silently promises to be there the next day.

It only occurs to him when he’s lying in bed that he just took on a mission that he must leave for and he curls into himself on top of the blankets, sadness touching the deepest part of him.

++++++

The mission takes a week.

By the time he’s finished giving in his report, he’s out of breath and racing down the hall to the infirmary.

  1. Kuroo. He’s not there.



He turns to the only nurse working behind the desk that day.

“Percival, did he get released? Is he alright?”

The nurse gave him the stink eye before typing briefly in the computer.

“He was released yesterday. He’s on leave for the next week and a half. Would you like his whereabouts too?”

It was obviously meant to be sarcastic so Kei was glad when he could smile ‘sweetly’ at him and say, “yes please.”

He had never been to Kuroo’s home but he needed to make sure the other was alright; everything in him was pushing for him to make sure of that fact before he did anything else.

Surprisingly, Kuroo didn’t live all that far away and he was able to get there quickly and with no problems. The problem only arose when he was standing before the other man’s front door, suddenly afraid to encroach on his ‘territory’.

He decided to just go with it and knocked a good two, three times. His heart pounded in his ears as he waited for the door to be opened yet he was still surprised when it happened, eyes widening and hand raising up to fiddle with his glasses.

He looked remarkably better than when Kei had seem him a little over a week ago.

The skin around his eyes was still dark and Kei could still see the slightly pinkened skin around his temples but overall, he looked fine in his black T shirt and long pajama pants. He was even grinning.

Kei couldn’t help but to smile, yet cover it up with a cough a second later.

“Kei! Hey, they said your mission would take at least another two days.”

Kei can feel the question hidden in the statement but saying, ‘I hurried the mission and completed it with dangerous methods similar to yours so that I could come check on you’ was terribly embarrassing.

Instead he just nodded.

“Ah, yeah. Uh, how-how are you feeling?”

Kuroo leans against his doorframe shrugging. Kei notices how it makes him wince.

“Eh, not too shabby. I’ve had a migraine since I was released but they said it should be gone in a day or two.”

Kei nodded. His job was virtually done so he should be leaving now…

He couldn’t find it in himself to move from the threshold of Kuroo’s home.

Kuroo stared at him in confusion.

“Kei-“

“You can’t do that anymore. I said, ‘not in front of me’ last time but this time it’s exclusive. You-just…don’t-“

Kuroo let him talk, even though he had turned into a babbling, emotional fool. He felt his eyes getting itchy and uttered a, “oh god,” before turning away and rubbing the heels of his hands into his eyes underneath his glasses until he saw purple and green spots.

“Just don’t do it anymore.”

He turned to leave, done making a fool out of himself when he felt a hand grasp his forearm and pull him forward.

He gets ready to snap at the other Kingsman but stops in his tracks when he sees the soft look Kuroo is sending him. His grip is firm but gentle and Kei knows for a fact his own eyes are glistening. He bites his lip.

“Fuck, you fucking-“

He’s pulled in closer and the next swear is lost somewhere in the back of his mind when lips press into his.

Kuroo must have been eating something fried because his lips are kind of greasy but he only lets it occupy his thoughts for a few seconds before he’s pushing back, returning the chaste kiss with a whine.

They stay there, pressed together in silence before Kuroo pulls away. His eyes meet Kei’s warmly.

“Oh wow, you missed me huh.” The small smile on Kei’s lips turns into a frown (pout) and he pulls back, suddenly embarrassed.

“Yes, I did. You need someone constantly looking after you, it’s tiring.”

Kuroo raises an eyebrow.

“And you’re the one to do it? I can accept that.”

Kei stares at him before sighing. He reaches up and runs his fingers through Kuroo’s dark hair, bringing his head down so he can press kisses along the injured skin on his temple and forehead.

“I can too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes!
> 
> also, i literally just looked up names of people who sat at the round table and got 'Percival' which i like. Idek if it's even used in the Kingsman verse but whatever, i like it.


End file.
